game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Espectro
Espectro is the son of Sombra from the game of Overwatch, that's all you need to know. Character Appereance He's like a typical mexican guy, but cuter. He's got almond coloured skin, brown eyes and black hair that has the tips dyed in neon blue. One of his arms is robotic and so is a robotic spine he has on his back. (this is only so he can display his virtual control pad/screen) His clothing consist in jackets, turtle necks, boots and jeans. His arms and hands have some cables that are connected to his robotic spine (in a way similar to bluetooth). Personality Espectro is a guy that knows he's cute and taked advantage of it. Since he's good looking he likes to flirt a lot, but he's also a geek which doesn't help with his flirty boy persona. He prefers to pass unnoticed, which doesn't happen a lot, and be alone. Espectro is a prankster so, don't get surprised if you get splashed with neon blue paint or your computer gets viruses since it was probably him. As a matter of fact, he does enjoy stalking people and his "bussiness" is to stalk people only if he gets payed enough. History Espectro was born in Talons headquarters thanks to Moira, Sombra was preparing the hacking for a mission when she felt that the baby was coming, they had to cancel the mission so they could go help her. After he was born, Reaper decided to act as a father figure to him. Espectro's father is unknown, and probably dead, so Sombra accepted Reaper as a substitute. From a young age Espectro learned how to hack as his mother, use shotguns as Reaper and go on missions with Talon. It was when he turned 14 when during one mission they encountered overwatch, neither Soldier 76 nor the rest of the Overwatch team wanted to hurt the kid... but it was already too late. Tracer was trying to fight with Widowmaker and by accident she shot one of her guns, Widow managed to safe herself but the bullet was implanted into Espectro's arm. Tracer wanted to help the little fella but Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker had her in their sight. Overwatch had to flee and Talon had to get back to the headquarters quickly. Moira managed to detect the problem quickly for they had to amputate Espectro's arm. Sombra was worried but Moira said he was going to be ok, so she got a little bit relaxed about it. Since then Espectro had a robotic arm that was connected to the interface of his spine which practically helps him in some cases. Trivia * His real name is Alejandro Colomar. * He knows how to cook since his mom is to busy with missions to do so. * He does want a girlfriend but is actually shy to talk to girls and tends to act like a jerk. * He likes to play online games and while he's playing he hacks the interface of the game to make himself OP. This tends to piss off some players who can't really know what happened. * If you pay him enough to look into someones profile for whatever purpose you'd like, he will give you a notebook filled with: *The persons personal information. *Dark secrets he found out. *If he or she has a crush/boyfriend and who. *Things to blackmail the person. *Family record. *History. *When he doesn't like a class he just dissapears and leaves a hologram of himself in class. Category:Overwatch Category:Inibi Uchiha's OC's Category:BlackStarX3's OC's Category:Males Category:Original Characters